


A New Chapter

by HollyGlow



Series: Fragments of Life [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, Multi, Spoilers, The Sign of Three, preslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyGlow/pseuds/HollyGlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when John and Mary realize Sherlock has left the building.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> This is really just a slightly angsty fluffy ficlet to relieve some of the major nervousness and feels I am experiencing following The Sign of Three. It's somewhat spoilery and takes place immediately following the wedding.

                The song ended and Mary and John stopped dancing. They turned and looked around the room before both of their faces fell. Where was he? Where had he gone? John fished out his phone and text him.

_Sherlock, where are you mate? Mary and me want to go a round with you on the floor. JW_

                They waited for about a half an hour and got no response. Mary danced with others, keeping their social persona well and active while John fretted. John consulted with Mrs. Hudson and Greg both of whom said they hadn't seen Sherlock in awhile before Molly overheard. She grabbed John and pulled him to the side.

                                "He left John, just after speaking with you two. He looked... Sad." She looked down as John's face tightened.

                                "What's going on?" Mary asked as she came over and Molly repeated herself.

                                "Oh no." Mary whispered.

                                "Go, you two slip out. It's your wedding day anyway right?" Molly added, a bright smile on her face. "Don't let him keep looking like that." She whispered and John nodded.

                Mary had to race to keep up with her husband, a man on a mission. He charged his way out of the building and out to their waiting car. The driver (the car had been a gift from Mycroft, though he'd done so anonymously) asked if they were going to their flat and John barked at him to take them to Baker Street and to hurry. Mary finally caught up, their overnight bag in her hand as she slipped into the car beside him. She didn't like the look on his face. It was terrifying.

                                "What is it John?" She asked softly, putting her hand on his.

                                "He thinks he's alone. He thinks we don't need him." John whispered, his voice cracking. "I can't..." He looked away and didn't look back at her until the car stopped.

                They were out of the car quickly, John fishing for his key. He fumbled with the lock before finally getting it open and hurling himself up the stairs, Mary on his heels.

                                "Sherlock?!" He shouted as he burst into the living room. Sherlock jolted from his chair, his fingers in front of his chin and a small box set on John's chair.

                                "What are you doing here?" He snapped as he swept up, sighing when he saw Mary finally enter. "You two should be dancing."

                                "And you, you bloody idiot, should have been dancing with us." John took a slow shaking breath, his eyes glassed over. He looked away before walking over to lean on the wall near the kitchen. Mary sighed and tilted her head a bit, a small smirk on her face.

                                "Sherlock, you can't leave without saying goodbye anymore. It's bad manners." Mary nodded her head towards John, who may have been crying. Sherlock looked at her confused for a long moment. "When you just disappear he worries it's like before." She whispered, moving closer to him. She put her hand on his arm. "You're part of this. The three... Well I guess four of us, against the world. You're as much in this as he or I am."

                                "Mary I think you've had too much wine." Sherlock was stiff, his eyes fixed on John. There was a deep sadness in his eyes but she smiled on.

                                "I haven't. He loves you, you love him. Everyone knows it now - if they didn't before. You two idiots just don't know how to say it. You've got the wrong idea about things Sher." He looked down at her and was surprised to see emotion in her eyes: love, adoration, and quite possibly desire. He nervously licked his lips not speaking.

                                "Sherlock," John finally spoke, turning back to them. His face was a mask of relief and grief. "Do not ever do that to me again." He ordered, stomping his way across the room to stand in front of Sherlock. "You don't disappear on me anymore, got it?" He grabbed Sherlock's lapels forcefully, but froze when he saw the single tear that fell down his cheek.

                                "John," His voice cracked. "I made my vow. I intend to keep it." His voice was soft, barely a whisper. He leaned down and before any of them could second guess it, he finally united their lips in a passionate kiss.

                Mary giggled softly, but John couldn't think of anything except the feel of those lips against his own. Sherlock's hand slipping up into John's hair and pressing their mouths and bodies ever closer. John let out several soft noises which did wonders for Sherlock's battered ego and encouraged him to continue. When they finally broke apart, both of them panting and looking thoroughly snogged Mary finally let out her full laugh. Sherlock winked at John and dipped Mary down, giving her a soft kiss before righting her.

                                "Well, this is quite different isn't it?" John offered sheepishly and Sherlock chuckled.

                                "So, you owe me a dance." Mary said firmly, her smile almost glued to her face. She raised an eyebrow and Sherlock blushed a bit.

                                "I suppose I do. What should..."

                                "Your song, the one you wrote. Mrs. Hudson told me she caught you testing it out." Mary's smile grew wider as Sherlock actually blushed.

                                "Oh, but that's..."

                                "What the bride is requesting." She crossed her arms.

                                "And what she'll get." John laughed as he fished around until he found the player and set it up. "Go on Sherlock, put me to shame."

                Sherlock looked down, his shy pleased smile forcing its' way onto his face before he looked up at both of them. Unadulterated joy exploded across his features and he swept Mary into his arms, beginning the waltz. John leaned back against the wall, mostly to keep himself standing, as he watched the two loves of his life having the time of theirs. He felt safer and more content than he had in quite a long time - because he knew that Sherlock meant every word he'd said today. He drifted in his thoughts for some time and it wasn't until Mary shook him that he came back.

                                "Hey, you can't be tired yet." She grinned and he smiled.

                                "He was thinking." Sherlock's voice was soft and he realized on the other side of him. He turned to look up at Sherlock and grinned.

                                "So?"

                                "So I was telling him we have a surprise for him." Mary said emphatically nodding towards John's pocket.

                                "Oh... Oh right!" John smirked and he reached in his coat and pulled out a small envelope. He handed it to Sherlock. Sherlock opened it and looked between the two of them incredulously for a long time. Eventually the three of them dissolved into laughter.

                                "You're serious?" Sherlock's voice was breathless.

                                "Well you haven't been on holiday in ages. Not a real one." John shrugged.

                                "You want me to come with you?"

                                "You're always with us, Sherlock." Mary added, squeezing his arm. "You always will be."

                                "I should... Pack." Sherlock laughed.

                                "Erm, no." John laughed. "We already did that last week sometime." He grinned as Sherlock looked at him, but the grin changed as the heat in their eyes burned. "So you'll come with us?"

                                "Yes of course... I just thought that you..." Sherlock blushed again.

                                "Would want to lose the most important man in my life? Are you mad?" John grabbed his arm. "Sherlock I'm just as married to you as I am to her. She's right, it's us against the world. If you ever leave me again I'll hunt you down. I love you." John's words were passionate and eager. Sherlock answered them by pressing their mouths together again, his hands instantly enfolding John into his embrace.

                                "I think it's about time we take ourselves to bed, yea?" Mary offered and the two men wasted no time in agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it on a whim so grammar, tenses, and the like are probably crap. But Kudos and comments always appreciated.


End file.
